


Dreaming

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dreaming

Clint always dreamt when he fell asleep.  
His earlier dreams were of childish things,  
Like toys and food.  
But they soon turned into nightmares,  
About his father and his abuse.  
He dreamt about missions that went wrong,  
When he was a SHIELD agent.  
After Loki all his dreams were blue,  
Of all the people he killed.  
So Clint was always dreaming while sleeping.


End file.
